towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik
Machst bei christmas TOurnament bald das Profil von Stronius? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 10:51, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hatte ich bald schon vor, nur ich hatte momentan ziemlich viel um die Ohren... Ich machs dann gleich [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Telluris']] the [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'glatorian']] 13:41, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Toa Hag']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'ah Norik']] 14:09, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Toa Hag']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'ah Norik']]center 14:36, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Noch ne neue link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:02, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die neue ist besser als die alte [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] die ist made by skorpi link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 15:04, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) MoC Jo Norik, etwas verspätet der Matoraner/Agori, den ich dir bauen sollte xD center|250 px [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:26, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke! link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 22:22, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kein I-net Dies ist womöglich das letze mal* das ich On bin, da ich umziehe und in der neuen Wohnung kein Internet habe... T.T *bis zur Monatsmitte vergessen zu unterschreiben link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 22:22, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schade [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] '''Skrall' 09:38, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Find ich auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:41, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ach, hier übrigens noch das neue Bild deiner MoC: center|250 px [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:14, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) WOOHOO Wenn Telekom nicht völlig *Zensiert* ist, dann hab ich morgen wieder DSL! link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:38, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da nun endlich das Ende der herrschaft Teridax raus ist, schreibe ich die Story nochmal um, oder besser neu. Es wird sich nicht um Preliator drehen, aber um einen anderen großen Drachen. Statt der 9 Wächter sind es die dunklen Jäger und statt der großen Wesen Sol und Luna sind es die Monarche K*r*z und C***s (spoiler), den Monarch des Lichts und den Monarch des Schattens. Sie spielt ca. 1000 Jahre nach Teridax Fall. Der erste Teil müsste heißen "A new Danger" (wenns net eine neue Gefahr heißt, pls sagen)link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:32, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) A New Danger ist wirklich toll! Habe ich gerade durchgelesen! Gresh18 16:16, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich kauf mir vorerst keine (bionicle) sets, dafür aber die hero factory (>> http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=427840 <<) sets link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:34, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'Geht mir genauso;-(.' 'I'''ch habe noch eine letzte Moc gebaut und wenn Hero Factory kommt, wird es auch eine ganz neue Story geben. Dann werde ich mich dem Thema Science Fiction annehmen. Raumschiffe usw. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 09:08, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jadek, kannst mal wieder in ICQ kommen? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 09:12, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) I'ch habe kein ICQ mehr, des weiteren bin ich auch über den Computer meiner Freundin hier im Wiki um aktiv bleiben zu können. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 11:14, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) B'''ewerte mal "Blood Moon" Seven Nights of Death. und schreibe auch in die Bewertung wie du meinst das es weiter gehen könnte und wer was deiner Meinung nach sein könnte. Das würde mich mal interessieren. Dann weiß ich ob meine neue Story überschaubar ist oder nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] 15:49, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) mach ich, konnte nur nich schnell antworten. gab grad ne heftige debatte im WN link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:23, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) So mittendrin Man bekommt einen Preis wenn man einen Artikel erstellt dessen "Nummer" eine gerade Zahl ist? (700 Artikel, 1300 Artikel) [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kan']] 30px 16:42, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Was fragste mich das XDD? Eig schon Toa Hagah Norik 17:32, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag DICH das weil du zwei solcher Preise besitzt. Siehe deine Benutzerseite -_- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kan']] 30px 12:53, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Boah, Norik ich danke dir, du hast meine Unterschrift gerettet! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px 17:55, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey entschuildige wenn ich frage aber bei deinem neuen Charakter Gaia (Mythos), wird jemand namens Kronos erwähnt. In meiner Geschichte gibt es eine Insel namens Krono, und ich wollte fragen ob du ihn nicht vill anders bennen würdest, aber ich meine es nicht böse. ;) +Magna Nui+ 16:06, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC)+Magna Nui+ Sry, aber ich übernehme 1:1 die griechischen Namen... Toa Hagah Norik 16:20, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja kann ich nichts machen :'D +Magna Nui+ 16:23, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC)+Magna Nui+ Neue Story Ich will dir damit jetzt nicht verbieten eine Story zu schreiben und nicht vorschreiben was du zu tun hast, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass deine Story rein gar nichts mit BIONICLE zu tun hat. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag die griechische Mythologie auch sehr gern und hab auch einiges davon in meine Geschichte eingebaut, aber bei dir ist das schon zu viel. Behalte bitte im Hinterkopf, dass wir ein BIONICLE-Wiki sind und kein Griechenland-Wiki. Es wäre was anderes, wenn BIONICLE den großteil deiner Geschichte ausmachen würde und du ein paar Dinge aus der griechischen Mythologie einbauen würdest, aber bei dir ist das nicht der Fall. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:41, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hmm..kay.. Dann verwende ich nur Namen und gröbere Stücke der Grieschen.. Toa Hagah Norik 20:11, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Voya Nui Online Game In einer Wiki-Nui-Diskussion habe ich gelesen, dass man es downloaden kann, dies habe ich auch gemacht, aber es kommen nur Dstein wie "Launcher", "Red me" und sdowas raus! Kannst du mir vllt helfen, da du bei dieser diskussion auch beteiligt warst? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Readme-Datei ist im Grunde eine Datei, in der das meiste erklärt wird. Bei einer unverständlichen Installation sollte man sich die Readme mal durchlesen, wobei ein Launcher (zumindest meistens) das Spiel launcht (=startet). [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Toa']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Hagah']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik/Abstimmungen|'Norik']] 17:21, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, Danke! Aber wenn ich auf Launcher klicke, wird das Spiel zwar gestartet, es ist aber alles nur schwarz! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 08:47, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Steht nix in der Readme? (ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch...) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Toa']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Hagah']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik/Abstimmungen|'Norik']] 09:50, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mocs Da wahrscheinlich niemand meine Benutzerseite liest, melde ich hier nochmal, dass ich gerne Bauaufträge annehme. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Toa']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Hagah']] [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik/Abstimmungen|'Norik']] 14:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch weiß nicht was Ackar dir getan hat und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen. Diese Angelegenheit ist eure Sache und nicht die dieses Wikis. Wenn ihr also eure Probleme irgend wo klären müsst dann bitte nicht in diesem Wiki. Ich habe selbst beinahe eine Streit angezettelt und das fand ich schon schlimm genug. ''Daher verlegt eurer Schlachtfeld wo anders hin! Nicht in diesem Wiki! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:59, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ok, du hast gewonnen :D so, ich hör jetzt auf, das war sowieso nur eine etwas stupide beschäftigungs methode :) ich entschuldige mich hiermit. aber ich glaub die seiten müssen die leute selbst wieder herstellen, vorallem weil ich nicht weiß wie das geht :D. -- [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Draco']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Nomine']] 14:35, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nett von dir, dass du dich entschuldigst, aber ich finde, sowas gehört gesperrt. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:35, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :P ich auch :D [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Draco']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Nomine']] 14:40, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @ Norik Wichtig!;-) S'''o, ich habe deine Benutzerseite und deine Benutzerdiskussion vorläufig geschützt. Jetzt kann sie nur ein registrierte Benutzer sie bearbeiten. Das dürfte für das erste eine gewisse Sicherheit schaffen, hoffe ich jetzt mal. ''W'eitere Seiten werde ich dann gegeben falls Schützen wenn sie betroffen waren, denn jetzt alle Seiten unter Schutz zu stellen wäre ziemlich viel. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:17, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) DANKE Ein riesengroßes DANKE nochmal an dich, dass du Ottomaniacs Vandalismus rückgängig gemacht hast, ich meine, seine Taten überstiegen sogar den Typen im WN! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:28, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) WN Bin ja im WN gesperrt worden (XD), schau aber ab und zu vorbei und hab deinen neuesten Kommentar gelesen. "BIONICLE" ist die Bezeichnung der Setreihe und deshalb gibt es den Plural, du S****o <.< Genau weil BIONICLE die Bezeichnung einer Setreihe ist, gibt es davon kein Plural, denn es handelt sich um eine Serie, nicht um zwei oder drei oder unendlich. Wenn du etwas in der Mehrzahl ausdrücken willst, z. B. Sets, dann mach es bitte so: "BIONICLE-Sets". Bima ende. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:36, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ackar ging es um die Bezeichnung der Sets allgemein... Mal am Rande: Wieso schaust du in einem Wiki rum, indem du eh gesperrt bist XD? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:05, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weil mir langweilig war. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:06, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was hab ich'n da für'n Müll geschrieben? Ich meinte: Ackar ging es um den "BIONICLE-Kanon-Plural" link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:08, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Wenn das hier mit dem "Ich erstelle Seiten und lasse sie dann nach ein paar Tagen wieder löschen!" wieder los geht, dann bekommst du nochmal eine Verwarnung und wirst evtl. wieder gesperrt. Wollt ich dir nur mal so sagen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 08:59, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte den Epos gelöscht haben, weil er mitten in der Story spielt, und ich keine Lust hab, ihn jetzt zu schreiben und später wieder umschreiben zu müssen. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 11:15, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mach es doch einfach so wie alle Benutzer hier: Fang mit der ersten Story an und schreibe dann weiter, ist doch nicht so schwer. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:32, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Lass mich in Ruhe! Hör auf im Wiki-Nui zu behaupten, dass ich dieser seltsame Vandale bin! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun, ok? Geht das in deinen kleinen Schädel rein? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin nach der "THN"-Aktion schon wieder einen zweiten Account zu erstellen und dann im gleichen Wiki rumzuspammen? Nein! Das würde ich nicht ein Mal dir zutrauen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 22:52, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man einmal vandaliert hat, muss man damit rechnen, dass man in Zukunft wieder verdächtigt wird http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 23:11, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht bin und jetzt hörst du gefälligst mit diesen bescheuerten Anschuldigungen auf! Überprüf meinetwegen die IP-Adressen, dann wirst du schon sehen, dass du falsch liegst! [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 10:16, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Aber einerseits hat Norik Recht, wenn man einmal vandaliert, dann ist ja klar, dass man denselben wieder beschuldigt. Aber nicht nur Norik hat dich verdächtigt, RC-Strakk und ich auch, aber da braucht man sich nicht zu wundern, wenn du vandaliert hast! So nebenbei: Seit deiner blöden aktion, hat keiner mehr Lust in deinem wiki mitzuarbeiten, mit Außnahme Master dominic, aber der wusste davon nichts! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:29, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was ist passiert, dass ihr alle so zerstritten seit? Master Dominic 15:52, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bioniclemaster724 hat im Wiki-Nui (Vorläufer des Chronisten) unter dem Namen "Tunten-Huren-Nutte" vandaliert. Dabei wollte er besonders auf mich losgehen, da die Initialen von "Tunten-Huren-Nutte" und "Toa Hagah Norik" dieselben sind, weshalb wir uns in einem Blog auch ein wenig... gezankt haben. Deshalb regt er sich gleich auf und kann sich nicht verkneifen, mich gleich zu beleidigen, als ich ihn im WN beschuldigt habe. Ich würde dir aber empfehlen, dich einfach herauszuhalten, damit du nicht auch noch reingezogen wirst. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 16:50, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du weißt ja jetzt, dass ich es nicht war, deshalb ist die Sache für mich geklärt. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:31, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nur, dass du es bestreitest... Wer es nun wirklich ist, ist unklar... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 19:57, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du mir vorwirfst dieser Vandale zu sein, dann will ich, dass du es mir beweist. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 22:09, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Es ist meine Sache, was ich glaube und was nicht. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 23:46, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nicht, wenn du mich zu unrecht beschuldigst. Wahrscheinlich bist du selbst der Vandale, nur um es mir anzuhängen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:52, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Norik: Als Bima sich als dieser Vandale geoutet hat, sagte er, dass nicht nur er vandaliert hat. Als man z. B. bekannt gegeben hat, dass das WN aufgegeben wird, kamen auch einige Vandalen. Bima muss es ncht sein. Vorallem wäre es kein guter Schachzug, nochmal zu vandalieren, dann könnte seine Strafe noch härter ausfallen. Dass der Vandale Norik sein könnte, bezweifel ich, schließlich hat er selbst gesagt, dass er diese Vollidioten nicht austehen kann und einigen seine Meinung gesagt, wieso sollte ER dann vandalieren? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:51, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wie schon gesagt, vielleicht will er es mir einfach anhängen, wobei ich das nicht glaube. Norik will einfach nur nicht verstehen, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:09, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Okay, soll jetzt die Sache geklärt sein, ich denke nicht, dass du es bist, es sind vllt irgendwelche andere Idioten. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, gerade ist ein neuer, noch perverserer Vandale ins WN gekommen... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:41, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jap, habs gesehen, kann aber nicht kommentieren, weil ich im WN ja gesperrt bin. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aktivität? Hi Bomonga, nachdem ich ja jetzt wieder hier aktiv bin und einige andere auch meinten, sie würden darüber nachdenken, wollte ich mal fragen, ob du vielleicht auch mal eine Rückkehr ins Wiki in Betracht ziehen würdest... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 18:06, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC)